Last Resort
by Azrael Eternum
Summary: My third songfic. This is much more depressing than my others. Involves suicide. The song is Last Resort sung by Papa Roach. R/R!


Last Resort

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My third songfic, this one from a Papa Roach song. The song is Last Resort (duh!) and is badass. If you've never heard it, give it a listen, it rocks!

Beware, rated R for language and other bad stuff. (Just read it, for crying out loud!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahem, and now...

(To the tune of Disclaimer by The Offspring)

Ladies and gentlemen...

Welcome to the Disclaimer

That's right the Disclaimer

This American apple pie institution

Known as the copyright law

Will let everyone that reads this know that I

Don't own anything except what I write in this fic

So don't even try to sue me

You'll get nothing

So don't waste your time

This story contains no-so-explicit depictions

Of things that are in a TV show

This TV show is commonly known as Digimon

So if it sounds sarcastic, I probably wrote it that way

If it sounds dangerous, do not try this at home or at all

And if it offends you, just don't read any of it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

Izzy stood at the top of his apartment building. He inhaled a long breath of the icy night air. He took short steps until he stood at the edge of the roof. He looked down, 20 stories, to the cars flowing down the street, their lights illuminating the ground below. He slowly took in another breath.

__

This is my last resort  


Izzy flashed back to the week before. Almost everyday he was jeered at, picked on, and even beaten up after school by his peers. All the hateful insults. All the lies behind his back. Even his own friends, if he could call them that anymore, treated him like shit on their shoes. No one liked him. No one cared...

__

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Izzy stared down to the ground, contemplating what he was about to do. Even with his immense knowledge, he could see no other way out of this.

__

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

He only hoped everyone could forgive him...

__

Mutilation outta sight

For what he was about to do.

__

And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind 

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight 

Losing my mind 

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Lately, he had been feeling worse and worse. Without any friends, he saw no reason to even try anymore. He was flunking out of all his classes. He had lost his desire for life. He felt empty inside. His heart burned with a hunger to be loved.

__

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late 

And I was empty within

Hungry!

His parents had noticed something was wrong. They tried to get him to talk to them, but he was always too distant. They wouldn't understand.

__

Feeding on chaos

And living in sin

Downward spiral where do I begin?

Despite it all, he had gathered the courage to ask the only one he cared about if she felt the same. She had just laughed at him and said, "Me! Like YOU?! No WAY!" Then she and her friends had walked off laughing, leaving his soul crushed

__

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another.

Searching to find a love up on a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into the night, tears forming in his eyes.

__

Cuz I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind 

Wish somebody would tell me in fine

Losing my sight 

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Izzy knew he was just running from his problems, but there was no other way.

__

Nothing's all right

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

"I can't live like this..." he whispered, tears now cascading down his cheeks.

__

I can't go on living this way

Izzy stepped up to the ledge, his whole body trembling. There were a few people walking along the sidewalk, going about their own lives. He closed his eyes...

__

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!

"No one cares..." he sobbed, "She doesn't care..."

__

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

He jumped, immediately beginning to plummet down.

__

Cuz I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight 

Losing my mind 

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's all right

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

Mimi walked down the sidewalk toward the apartment the Izumi's resided in. She had to talk to Izzy. She had been so cruel today. When he had asked her if she liked him, her heart screamed 'YES!' But, her friends were watching the whole time and she feared what they would say. At the time, it seemed like the sensible thing to do. Now that she looked at it with a sincere heart, she saw that it was the stupidest thing she had ever done. She looked to the sky. "Why did I have to be so mean?" she sighed. Then she noticed the lone figure on top of the apartment building. He seemed to be wearing the school uniform that the people wore at her school. He was standing on the edge. Then, recognition hit her hard, and she realized who it was. And what he was about to do. "Izzy, NO!!!"

__

I can't go on living this way

As he plummeted, he thought he heard her cry out to him. 'Just my imagination...' he thought.

__

Can't go on

He hit with a painful crash, but it lasted for only a second as his skull had cracked and spine had snapped. Izzy's life came to a screeching halt.

__

Living this way

"No!" Mimi screamed, running over to the broken form on the sidewalk ahead of her. "No..." she whimpered, kneeling by Izzy's still form. She cradled his head in her lap, crying. Tears and blood soaked her clothes, but she didn't notice. "I...I'm sorry, Izzy. I...this is all my fault. I'm sorry. Please be OK...please!" But she knew it was too late. "No..." she sobbed, holding him close and crying

__

Nothing's all right


End file.
